After Sunset
by WhisperedWord
Summary: 18-plus only. A Human Priest-in-training in Stormwind quite literally falls into the arms of a Draenei. Karina and Hosuul find each other much more intriguing than either had expected. Rated M for adult themes. Visit my profile to VOTE for the next featured pairing!


**AN:** "After Sunset" is my ramblings on a possible HumanxDraenei casual encounter. Cross-race and cross-faction pairings are my lifeblood.

This story is strictly 18+.

**Please vote on my poll for the next featured pairing! Visit my profile.**

* * *

><p>The sun hangs low in the sky over Azeroth, painting the Eastern Kingdoms in deep gold slants of sunlight. The white brick walls of Stormwind glow with oranges and reds, the city veritably smoldering in the wake of a brilliant sunset. A chilled spring breeze heralds the coming night; owners of businesses close their doors and forge-fires are extinguished, and children scamper through the streets to return to their homes and hearths. Stormwind guards, clad in gleaming armor and brilliant blue tabards, watch as lamplighters illuminate the city-first the lampposts of Stormwind Keep ignite, followed by each district in turn. Few civilians linger among the streets, save for latecomers and night workers, and the homeless who sleep around the sheltering Cathedral.<p>

A young human woman hurries down the Cathedral's carpeted stairs as the great clock tolls eight o'clock. Black hair tumbles in generous curls to her shoulders, bouncing with each step. Her brown eyes glance upward with dismay at the darkening sky. Pale hands grasp at the skirt of her staunchly white robes to hold the hem away from her ankles. She carefully, hastily dashes down the steps; she is late to leave the Cathedral, after a day of prolonged work and studying. Her leather slipper catches upon the carpet, and she pitches forward. Her arms lash out to catch herself, and her elbows first hit the stone street. Her knees buckle and also strike stone, preventing her from landing flatly face-down. The woman winces on her elbows and knees, feeling a good scrape stinging on each arm.

"By zhe Light!" A soft, deep voice sounds from nearby. The woman barely hears a hurried clipping before she sees two broad hooves in her view. "Please-may I help you up?"

The woman blinks, realizing her stillness and the stinging on her arms and the spilling of her hair over her shoulders. She must look a sorry sight. "Please," she gasps.

The hooves shift to stand in front of her. A broad hand with fingers thick as sausages easily closes around her right bicep, and another grasps her left. In an instant they pull her to her feet, and the woman looks up-and up-at a deep blue male Draenei. Silvery hair is pulled into a sloppy, half-fallen topknot that blazes orange with setting sunlight. It peeks out above an impressive tiered crest that decorates his forehead. He wears a simple red cloth shirt, and cloth beige trousers. "Oh," his bright blue eyes fall to her arms, "you are hurt!"

The woman looks at her arms, twisting them. Her elbows are badly scraped, and blood seeps onto the sleeves of her robes. "Oh no..."

The Draenei looks at her. "I have bandages with me. Unless, you can use a healing spell?" His eyes glance over her white robes, and the cross embroidered down the front.

The woman's cheeks color pink. "Oh, I'm not a practicing Priest yet. I'm still reading and studying. I..." she sighs, folding her arms and grasping her elbows, "...I can't cast spells. ...Yet."

The Draenei watches her for a moment before he nods. "Ah. Well-I may be a dockworker, but I do have zhese bandages. Zhey will help." He blinks. "If you allow me, of course."

The apprentice Priest tugged at her sleeves, rolling them upward. "Please," she nods, "that would be wonderful." She blinks; her cheeks color. Why had she said wonderful?

The Draenei smiles faintly. "Very good." The woman hears his R's roll upon his tongue, his TH's purring in his mouth instead of hissing through his teeth. She finds that she enjoys his Draenic accent. The dockworker produces a roll of bandages from a satchel at his hip. He unwinds it with surprisingly deft fingers, and coils a length tightly around her right elbow with a gentle touch. His thick fingers quickly secure the bandage upon her arm and also tend to the other. All too soon-too quickly, she thinks-his attentions are over.

She clasps her hands at her waist, her hands wringing in an inexplicable anxiety-or excitement? She looks up at him. "Thank you so much. Truly. I would have..." she glances away, "if you weren't here, I would have simply limped home."

The Draenei blinks. One brow raises, and his mouth twitches downward. "Limped...?"

She looks at him. "Yeah, I-oh!" She shakes her head. "I'd meant that as an expression, my legs are fine, I didn't mean... it literally..." She feels her face grow hot with embarrassment.

The Draenei, too, glances downward and about. "Ah, I see..." His gaze settles upon her, and adopts an impish smile. "But, Miss Not-Limping, may I walk you to your home so zhat I know you are well?"

The apprentice Priest raises one index finger to her lower lip in thought. "I..." She notices the stars blinking into view just above them as the sky darkens into deep violet. Red waning sunlight halos his broad, well-muscled torso. His eyes seem to glow yet brighter with the oncoming night, and in looking at him, she feels oddly comfortable. "...Yes," she hears herself murmur.

His brow again raises, now in surprise, and he smiles. "To your door and no further, zhis I promise. Quickly and safely." He offers his arm; she takes it, and feels the flexing of his thick muscles around her slender limb. Her fingers splay upon his hardy forearm, draping just over the curve of its girth. They set off. Her head bobs well below his shoulder, nearly level with his chest.

"Where are we off to, Miss Not-Limping?" His deep voice carries a mischievous lilt.

She chuckles, and feels him looking at her though she stares ahead. "My apartment is in Old Town. It's far from impressive." She glances up at him as they pass under a lamppost, and light washes his bouncing silver topknot with gold. "...And my name is Karina."

The Draenei nods, looking ahead. "Karina," he repeats, and she feels her cheeks warm at the sound of his voice saying her name, at his tongue rolling across its middle. "I am Hosuul, a simple dockworker. I am slowly paying my way out of my first home in Stormwind. Soon, I shall sleep in a bigger apartment and zhen continue my training as a Paladin. Until I can afford zhis, I haul shipping crates onto zheir vessels and do other work. I do not have a profession as admirable as yours," he admits, "but zhis has its benefits." He curls his right arm, and his bicep flexes and swells to press down upon her arm. Her cheeks grow warmer still. Her fingers curl against his forearm before she realizes it. He glances at her.

They cross a bridge over shimmering water and enter Old Town. The shadows thicken with a hush of nightfall as the lampposts cast broad circles of flickering light that dot the streets. Karina looks up at Hosuul. "It... sounds like we are both at beginnings. You're beginning a life in Stormwind. I'm beginning my training as a Priest." She looks down at her slippers poking out from her robes, lightly tapping the street, and his wide hooves clipping firmly upon the stone. "But I'm sure," she swallows, "that you will succeed."

She hears him chuckle, and a smile turns the corners of her lips. Hosuul sighs. "Perhaps I shall. Perhaps I shall not. But zhis is a good city. Good people live here. And I have found fortune already." Karina glances upward, and is surprised to meet his gaze.

"...Oh," she murmurs, her voice nearly a whisper. "We've passed my door." They turn around, and return a few paces until they face a slim dark wooden door crammed between a butcher shop and a cobbler's storefront. It is utterly unimpressive, and Hosuul frowns to see the metal lock loose and hanging. "My apartment is just above here." She points to a curtained window above them.

"Zhis lock is not safe," Hosuul mutters, reaching forward to prod the useless apparatus. It clacks against the door and swings in place. "How do you sleep at night here, hm?"

Karina chuckles wryly. "I lock my own door."

Hosuul shakes his head. "One lock will not do. A persistent man could kick his way in. You must have better zhan zhis." He stares at the door. "A shame, zhis is."

Karina untangles her arm from his, and clasps her hands at her waist tightly. "I have a very good lock, so you don't need to worry. I spent a good bit of silver on it." She inhales sharply, nervously. "Well, goodni-"

"You must contact zhe landlord. Zhis is unacceptable."

Karina raises one brow, looking up at Hosuul. "...My lock is adequate, I promise." Her cheeks color faintly. "Perhaps if you see it, you'll believe me." She pushes the thin door open to reveal a dark, narrow staircase. "Come in."

"It is all too easy to," Hosuul huffs. Karina smirks. She pads up the wooden staircase, hearing his hooves clipping steadily behind her. She pauses just at the top of the stairs, facing a dismal-looking door numbered 101. Across from it sits another, numbered 102 in iron numerals nailed onto the wood. The air is hot and stifling and stale. Dust coats the banister and reveals a cobweb squatting on a ceiling corner. The stairs continue upward to a third floor, but Karina has stopped and points to a curled doorknob.

"I'll just open this, and you'll see it." She procures a slim golden key and twists it beneath the doorknob; the lock opens with a soft click. Karina steps into the dark abode, disappearing into shadow. Hosuul stands just outside the door, until a small burst of light illuminates a scarcely furnished living room. Karina carries an oil lamp across the abode to set it upon a petite endtable by the window. Purple curtains hang thick over this window on the far wall, a well-used couch squats in front of a small hearth, and small framed paintings line the walls barely within view of the partly ajar door. Karina waves one hand. "Step inside, right here." She attempts to withhold a faint blush as the Draenei ducks his head to avert his tall crest from striking the doorframe. His shoulders nearly fill the threshold, and she realizes in this human-sized apartment just how large Draenei are. Hosuul cranes his head to peer at the lock; a short but thick iron bar that can slide over the edge of the door and enter a slot mounted on the wall. His elbow just bumps into her bicep, and he murmurs an apology. They both stare at the unremarkable lock.

Hosuul sighs. "I suppose zhis will do. You have chosen a lock with no key, perhaps zhis is better. You will not lose a key." He shrugs. Together they stand in silence. He glances sideways down at Karina. "...I am glad zhat you are home safe zhis night." Karina smiles. "Zhank you for allowing me to walk you home." He nods once.

Karina places one hand upon his arm, but her fingers barely curl around his thick bicep. "Thank you for looking after me. I feel much safer now." She gives his arm one gentle pat, and falters awkwardly before returning her hand to her side. A blush heats her cheeks as he gazes at her. "...Thank you," she stammers.

Hosuul turns to fully face her. His stare glances across her visage. "Karina," he murmurs, "I hope to see you again. I will leave now zhat you are healed, and safely home." He nods once, looking away. "Goodnight." He steps into the threshold.

"Wait." Karina again places one hand upon his arm. Hosuul stops. His head turns to look at her. His long tail sways slowly, the tip barely curling. Karina inhales a shaking breath. "You... don't have to leave."

Hosuul turns again to face her. A moment of silence passes. "...You wish me to stay?"

Karina's heart pounds. Slowly, almost imperceptibly she nods. "...Yes."

Hosuul swallows, towering over her, his broad chest rising and falling with one long breath. "Are you asking for me to spend zhe night with you, Karina?"

Her throat seems to run dry. She clasps her hands together tightly. A shallow breath draws through her nostrils. "I-I've very much enjoyed my time with you... Hosuul."

His fingertips ghost along the curve of her left shoulder, and a thrill winds down Karina's spine. She steps closer to him. Hosuul meets her gaze. "If you wish zhis, I will stay." His eyes travel down the length of her body and back to her eyes. "I too am glad zhat we met." His fingers curl gently but firmly upon her shoulder. "I will do as you ask."

Karina stares at him, her heart racing in her chest, her breath rushing in quick, shallow breaths. "...I'm asking you to stay," she whispers. "To... stay with me."

Hosuul does not look behind him. But one strong arm reaches back to push the door shut, and then he turns his torso just enough to see the iron bar lock-and slide it shut. He looks at Karina. They both seem not to breathe. He raises one hand to gently brush his thumb against her lower lip, to curl his palm beneath her chin. "You are beautiful."

Karina closes her eyes, collecting herself, stifling back inexplicable nerves and wild excitement. She feels a soft pressure upon her lips; Hosuul kisses her gently, slowly. She tilts her head upward, returning the kiss. Hosuul pulls away, and Karina feels his breath warming her lips. She looks into his softly glowing eyes, half-lidded and gazing at her. Karina curls her hand upon the back of his neck and squeezes, coaxing him down to her, and she kisses him again, firmly and luxuriantly. His large hand grips her waist, fitting exquisitely in the curve above her hip. He pulls her closer. She parts for a breath, but he reclaims her, hungrily now, kissing her again and again.

Karina rises to her tiptoes to meet his fervor, and curls her arm around the back of his neck. She kisses him fiercely, she feels his tongue prod against her teeth, and she lets him in. His tongue just slides against hers, when Hosuul again pulls away. A thin glistening line links her bottom lip to his, before it snaps. Karina's chest heaves with want of breath as she drags her thumb against the saliva clinging to her lip. They stare at one another.

Hosuul's fingers squeeze her waist. Karina swallows. She hooks the tips of her fingers just inside the top of his trousers, and pulls him towards her. "My bed is this way." She moves towards the back of the living room, past a squat iron stove and towards a closed door. Hosuul wordlessly follows, though when Karina glances back, she sees him staring at her... and her eyes catch a noticeable bulge in his trousers. A hefty bulge. Karina tightens her grip upon his trousers.

She flings open the door, revealing a dark, cramped bedroom holding a wood and straw mattress bed, a dresser and a table and lamp. Karina notices the dim and dismal atmosphere of her abode; Hosuul abruptly turns her around and kisses her again. His mind is on other things. She follows his lead. She kisses and kisses him, until his hips nudge against hers, and she backs up-and her legs strike the wooden bed frame. Karina grabs fistfuls of Hosuul's shirt. She leans back, and together they fall onto the bed. The wooden frame groans with their weight. Hosuul braces his legs upon either side of Karina, to spread his weight above her. His hips roll upward to rise himself onto his knees, while his torso presses against hers. He kisses her neck, moving down and down; his nose nudges her collarbone. Karina digs her fingertips against his broad back. His tail flicks once against the bed, and she feels it thump upon her leg. Karina exhales a high-pitched sigh as his lips press against her collarbone, and then his teeth pinch her skin, and each kiss sweetly burns upon her neck. She reaches again for his trousers. She finds his silver belt buckle and loosens it. She tugs the belt free, and feels the shift of weight in his trousers as his erection pushes against the cloth.

Hosuul watches her before gently, quickly pulling at the fastenings of her robes. His thick fingers slide beneath her robe's collar to push it apart, and the robe falls down her back and arms, pooling at her elbows. He inhales a long breath as he gazes at her collarbone and petite breasts. He trails one hand down from her left shoulder to her breast, curling his palm beneath it and softly squeezing. Karina looks at him, and Hosuul smiles, pushing the tip of his thumb across her nipple. "Beautiful," he murmurs.

He sits back with his knees curled between him, the mattress sinking under his weight. His thighs press against her legs as he raises his arms over his head and pulls his shirt free, revealing a marvelously muscled torso; his pectorals flex as he tosses his shirt over the side of the bed, and his defined, chiseled abdominals stretch and bulge when he returns to sitting upright. His silvery topknot is slightly askew from its contact with the shirt. Karina stares at Hosuul, dumbstruck, and his lips twitch upward in a smirk. Karina hurries to wriggle out of her robes, pulling her arms free of the sleeves. Hosuul frowns, reaching for her arms. "Your injuries..." He gently grasps her bandaged elbows.

Karina glances at the bandages, feeling a slight, almost imperceptible stinging where her skin had scraped against stone. She fervently shakes her head, her thick curls bouncing against her bare shoulders. "No, I'm fine." She turns her wrists to grasp his forearms. "Please..."

Hosuul grasps her right wrist, and brings the heel of her palm to his lips. He looks at her as he kisses her hand slowly. Karina sits up onto her knees, bringing her face nearly level with his, and she kisses him fully, fiercely. Her breasts push against his firm chest, and they breathe together. Her robes fall to her waist, sinking to pile at the top curve of her buttocks; her hipbones jut out above a fair line of dark hair at her groin.

Karina wraps her arms around Hosuul's broad shoulders. He reaches down and tugs his trousers down past his buttocks, and his erection springs free, bumping against Karina's hip. She can't help but look at him, at his thick blue member, at the round, smooth head, at its hefty girth and thinly veiled veins. Her cheeks blush red and hot. Hosuul watches her. "Do you want zhis?" he whispers.

Karina looks up at Hosuul, at his softly glowing eyes and messy topknot of silver hair, at his proud tall tiered crest angling sharply above his forehead. Her lips barely hover over his own as she murmurs, "I do." He kisses her. His arms wrap around her waist and guide them both back to the bed. She hears a shuffling of cloth as he kicks his trousers off of his hooves. She feels his thick fingers grasp at her robe and pull it down and away from her. She feels his erection poke against her thigh. He nudges her thighs apart, she settles her hips against the mattress, her hair splays around her on the pillow, a spray of curling black around pale skin and brown eyes and freckles lightly dusting her cheeks. His fingers ghost over her left hipbone, and then trail down to her groin, and she feels one fingertip prod against her pink flesh-she gasps-and his finger pushes into her, and brushes against her clitoris.

Karina moans, biting her lip. Hosuul smiles. He lowers his head to kiss her neck, and she feels his fingertip rub her clitoris again. Kiss, rub, kiss, rub, it is all at once and it fills her with fire. Her toes curl and her hips buck once as his digit pushes inside her, pushing against her clitoris, rubbing her and sending thrills of heat through her body. He bites her collarbone, gently pinching it. Her fingertips rake against his back, and Hosuul grunts. He pulls his finger from her wet heat, his digit glistening, and his hand claps against her hip, squeezing firmly. He shifts himself to align his hips with hers. Karina feels the head of his member bump against her groin. She looks up at him.

Hosuul drops his hips, and the head pushes inside her. He pulls out, teasing, testing, and she again curls her fingers against his back. "You _do_ want zhis," he murmurs huskily. And he pushes his hips down, pushing into her. Karina gasps as she feels his thick member sliding inside her, her flesh squeezing around him, his Dreanei girth so hefty that he must thrust, and thrust again to push himself deeper inside. With each thrust of his hips, more of his member works its way into her, and with each thrust they both grunt as she clutches him, and his flesh slaps against hers. Finally, sweetly, he is sheathed within her. Hosuul pauses and kisses her jaw, watching her catch her breath, watching a pink blush fill her cheeks and a sheen of sweat build upon her forehead. He reaches above her to grip the headboard. His other hand still holds her hip. And he pulls back his hips and thrusts, once, with force. Karina gasps, opening her eyes to look at him. He grunts and pulls back, and thrusts again. The bed rattles. The headboard shakes. Karina's lips part with delirious ecstasy. Hosuul thrusts again, his flesh audibly slapping against hers. The headboard thuds against the wall. Hosuul's pace quickens. His grip tightens on her hip, holding Karina in place as he quickly, frantically, forcefully pushes and pushes into her. Her buttocks press down into the mattress with each thrust. The bed sinks with his effort. And each thrust drives his member against her flesh, sending thrills through her body. Blossoming heat in her groin. Bringing her to ecstasy.

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

Karina hears her gasping breaths, his heavy breathing, the headboard striking the wall, the slap of his member sheathing inside her. She looks at him watching her, and she watches Hosuul bite his lip, struggling to maintain control, and his brow furrows as he tries not to release himself so soon.

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

Slap. Slap. Slap.

He grunts.

She moans.

His body bucks into hers. Her fingernails leave white trails down his back.

At last, the heat overcomes her. The thrill is too much. Her ecstasy spills over. Karina cries out a high-pitched moan as her hips tense and her groin tightens and she comes; Hosuul's pace quickens. His member drills into her, and his breaths are shallow and fast upon her skin. His hand slides down the headboard, and his head dips to push his nose and mouth into the crook of her neck, and Karina hears him moan. She feels him push inside her once more, feeling a sudden warmth fill her, a spurt, and another. Hosuul collapses atop her, panting, their chests heaving against one another, his member limp inside her. Karina feels a wetness coating her thighs and soaking into her bed. She squeezes her legs around Hosuul's waist and splays one hand upon his back. They breathe together. Slowly he lifts his head and looks at her. She gazes at him.

And they share a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review. If you want to read more, perhaps you have your own two Azerothian race you'd like to see paired together, then please include your ideas in your review.

This drabble was not originally intended to be this long, but it just took on a life of its own. Other drabbles may be longer or shorter.

Again, I'm always open to ideas and inspiration. Please review with your thoughts!

**Please vote on my poll for the next featured pairing! Visit my profile.**


End file.
